Never Endin
by Shnuggletea
Summary: She Popped and Jived and now it's happily ever after. A love that is never ending deserves to be shared, don't you think? Final day of MamoUsaWeek2019, family, this fic is also dedicated to my dear friends and betas Beej, DarkenedHrt, and SailorMoon489.


I said I wasn't going to write this one, but I did. It's an obsession. Last day of MamoUsaWeek2019 and I'm sad. It was tough, I'm not going to lie, and I almost gave up on day...three lol. But now that the end is here I wish it wasn't over. Don't get me wrong, I'd like a few weeks off before I did this again but I would in a heartbeat.

Thank you all sooooo much for your love and support. Things like reviews/follows/faves are what keep FanFiction writer going. So if you have the time and the energy, shoot your favorite writer areview and let them know you care!

Thanks again to my support group; **beej88**, **DarkenedHrt101**, and **SailorMoon489**. Pretty sure I would have given up on FF as a whole at this point if it wasn't for you guys! Love you! _**This fic is dedicated to the three of you cause you always find time for me!**_

Please feel free to find and follow me of Tumblr! Aya Faulkner or Faulkner blog. Hope to meet you there!

* * *

**Never Endin **

Angry tears stung her cheeks, now chapped as she rushed into the Crown. It would be several minutes still till Mamoru realized she left him in the park. But a few minutes was all she needed really.

Plunking down, the girls cast their looks all around, from her to each other and back again. Minako put a hand on hers, a gentle look on her face. "Mamoru again?"

She nodded and they groaned, "he basically told me I was an embarrassment to him."

"Usa...is that what he really said?" Ami asked carefully.

Hesitating, Makoto pounced on the pause, "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Usagi-Chan. You know Mamoru-San isn't the best with words."

"Or emotions. Or expression of any kind."

All eyes turned and glared at Minako who just shrugged, not apologetic in the least.

"Two week's I turn 18. And I'm supposed to have Chibi-Usa when I'm 19. How is any of that supposed to happen if my boyfriend/future husband/baby daddy keeps pushing me away?"

Rei's elbow hit the table hard, rattling their drinks on the table, "Usagi-Chan, is that what YOU want? Just because some crazy future guy told us that you and Mamoru-San would be all that, be parents, doesn't mean you HAVE to!"

"But...I do want it." They stared at her, waiting for more and she caved, "I know we had a rough start and figured like cars and dogs at times but so do me and Mamoru. Because she is just like him in so many ways. I love both of them so much. Pre-destined or not, I would have asked for it regardless."

"Well," Ami started slowly as if unsure she should say any more, "by seeing the future, we changed it. And we changed it by stopping Nemsis from destroying the world. So much I'll have changed because of our involvement. There's no telling whether you will have Chibi-Usa this year…or at all."

"What?! No! I have to have her...I want to have her...I can't…"

Fresh tears fell, finding the tracks left by the others. "Then we will just have to make sure it happens!"

Minako has a determined look on her face that had everyone cringing. "Minako, you didn't hear what he said to me today, how he acted. He doesn't want to sleep with me. Not even a little bit."

Makoto actually laughed. "Of course he does! We have ALL seen the way he looks at you. And I'm pretty sure if he wasn't super attracted to you, he would have just flung you off all those times you jumped him that we saw. Usa, even I was embarrassed to know you when you did it but Mamoru-San struggled to make himself stop you."

"...Really? Because I was under the impression…"

Rei sighed ruefully, "We're not saying he isn't a jerk sometimes and that you couldn't do better, Usagi-Chan but I have to agree that he does care about you a lot."

"I have a plan guys," they all groaned but Minako wasn't deterred, "I'm serious and as the goddess of love it will not fail! Here is what we are going to do!"

Leaning in they all listened as Minako gave out the plan in detail. "Wow...that actually is a good plan."

If Ami thought so, it had to be but she still wasn't sure. "Do I really have to push him away again?"

Minako glared at her, pointing a finger for emphasis, "look if you want this to work, you have to start making Mamoru work for it! Starting now. Go home Usagi-Chan. Before Mamoru gets here."

Reluctant, she rose with the continued supportive looks of her friends and took the back exit. Mamoru would be on his way by now for sure. No way they wouldn't cross paths if she took the front door. Now she had to wrap her mind around the plan and prayed it worked.

oOo

She woke to soft sun light and warm wet kisses on her spine. "Happy birthday, Usako."

A giggle escaped when he pressed another kiss to her spot, ticklish and sensitive right where her neck met her shoulder.

"You're parents are going to be pissed you didn't come home last night."

The smile she wore, he couldn't see, on their sides with his chest against her back. "I'm 18, I can stay out all night if I want!"

"So...you called and told them you were staying with one of the girls?"

Burning cheeks, she nodded and he laughed, it shaking both of them on his bed. They both quieted again and he started nuzzling her hair. "We should probably get up...put some clothes on…"

A push and a pull, he had her facing him, sexy grin on his face and hair a mess. "Not yet."

Using his mouth, he pushed her onto her back and threaded their hands together. Taking both of them slowly and beautifully to bliss again.

oOo

"Come on Mamo! It's one photo!"

She pulled the grump hard to the tiny photo booth, a plan in her head and she was determined to see it through.

"Technically, it's four photos, Usako."

Shoving him onto the bench, she reached back and wrenched the curtain back in place. As soon as she found her spot next to him, Mamoru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap instead. "We could do this at home you know."

His face in the crook of her neck, she fully caught the true meaning of that statement. Gently, but forcefully, she smacked him back. "It is NOT the same and this is more fun!"

"More fun?!"

He looked genuinely hurt but she was quick to catch his injured ego in her palms, kissing him sweetly. "It's almost as fun. But I really want to have pictures I can show to people. Not just ones for us."

Putting in her money, she quickly dug out three things from her purse, not letting Mamoru see. The first thing, a piece of bubblegum she chewed quickly and had ready by the time the machine started yelling for them to get ready.

Mamoru looked over at the sound and laughed when he caught sight of the large bubble coming out of her mouth. The snap of the machine told them both, it got the shot.

Whether he caught one to her plan or he just wanted to do it, she wasn't sure but soon his mouth was on hers, stealing her gum. The next shot was the same but reverse, Mamoru popping a bubble in her face.

The next shot, didn't quite go as she planned, Mamoru trying to rip the top she wore to Zumba that day out of her hands. The picture was of her holding it over her head, which was pointless since her boyfriend was a giant, as Mamoru ripped it from her hold. It had him a little pissy but a quick hop back into his lap and hold turned him around again.

The last shot, she kissed him hard, his eyes closed while she kept hers open so she could make sure everything was in frame correctly.

Their little session over, they stumbled out of the little booth and she pushed him over to retrieve the proofs, waiting.

Her heart was pounding in her throat in a wash of feelings; excitement, worry, love, fear, joy, and terror but the good feelings were overpowering the bad ones. It felt like her knees might collapse as she waited with him for the damn pictures to come out though, shaking while his back was turned.

Finally, the foursome fell into the slot and Mamoru held them in his hands. "I'm too old for this. But they did turn out…." her heart stopped as he did and Mamoru slowly turned around to face her, "What is this?!"

A slight edge to his voice and her already raging emotions made it impossible for her to speak. So instead she just handed over the item she held in the picture he questioned.

"Is this…" he took it from her fingers, holding it comically close to his face to look at, "this is…"

His eyes found hers, dark and stormy like when they made love and it gave her courage. "My sonagram photo."

"We're..?"

"Pregnant, yes."

Dropping everything to the floor, he grabbed her instead. He held her tight, not as tight as he usually did, already trying to be gentle. Now, he held her face just as close to his like he had the photo.

"You tell me I'm going to be a father in a photo booth?" She nodded, biting her lip to keep from grinning too much. "God I love you so much."

He want so gentle with his kiss and he clearly didn't care that there were many eyes around them. She didn't care either. Never had, never will.

oOo

Feeling him roll over in the bed had her groaning already as he wrapped an arm around her slender middle. He just chuckled at her, not being detered in the least. "Say it again, Usako."

"Mamo, I said it thousand times already…"

"I know. I want to hear you say it again. Please?"

She didn't have to find his face in the dark, she could hear the pout on his voice, making her cave yet again. "Mamo, we are going to be a family."

His hand in her cheek, he carefully pulled her around to look at him as he towered over her. "We already are a family you know. You are my family. Always."

"I love you, Mamo."

"I love you too, Usako."

"Good, now go to sleep."

He chuckled, but released her and laid back down beside her, his face in her hair as he breathed her in deep. Her smile only grew on her face and she didn't fight the urge.

"We are going to be a bigger family, Mamo. You, me, and Chibi-Usa makes three."


End file.
